Project 486 : Mission War
by The Fallen One
Summary: Project 486 has been unreaveled and many new things are unreaveling to the American Government. It is now a new mission for Solid Snake. *Please R&R*


Project 486 

By: Agent001 

Chapter 1 

**Date: 12.7.2012 **

**Time: 1:00 A.M. **

**Washington D.C., Maryland, Hotel Luxury of Morila **

"Hello Mr. Gagner. I understand that you have come to us for some purpose. You say you have secrets or intelligence of another nations that might be some interest in us. I will be the listener as you may say and also take notes. Now you can speak with safety. The government has provided security and this room is bug free with everything checked and further on for security measures." 

The person that seemed to be Mr. Gagner was sitting in front of the representative. He was a skinny man with a white lab coat. He had short hair with glasses that seemed blurry. The room was luxuries with very good wallpaper of good furniture. It also had one big glass window right behind Mr. Gagner. 

"Well it started couple of years ago…4 years ago to be exact. It was the Russians at first that started the project known as Project 486. We as meaning the scientists never knew why they named it 486, but we worked for the Russians by good payment. There payment was in good price. So I guess I accepted like a greedy man. We were working on many things. It was not only a mechanic machine we were building, but also something exceedingly destructive. We were revolutionizing the new technique of Biological Warfare. We were making new types of sickness, poison, and nerve gas. It was beyond the worst experiment I worked on, but only it was practically like we were designing, making, and creating a new generation of weapons." 

Mr. Gagner stopped. He looked at the representative and then stood up and went to the window. He covered it with curtains. He brightened up the lights also. The official was staring at him with questioning. 

"I have my reasons Mr. Uhhh what's your name?" 

"My name is not important, but call me Fin." 

"Well Mr. Fin. The Russians kept us working for 2 years at this point. The Biological Warfare experiments and weapons were over. We now were focusing on several gene therapies and some ways to strengthen some soldiers with unbelievable combat skills. It was then the Russian Government started focusing us to do project now 18 hours straight. We did it only 15. It was good enough for us, but we needed to sleep and relax. They forced us with soldiers keeping an eye on us. It was then the mechanic machine designs came. It was called Goliath 107 a.k.a. War. We had no idea we were making a machine that was indestructible. It had new metallic plating also with new weapons equipped on it. Was it our fault that we did something so obscene? Of course it was. We blamed ourselves. Some of us refused to work and died. Others escape, but died in the attempt. There were many of us, but they kept on bringing new scientists to replace the old. I was one of the ones who escaped. I was the only one who went out. I survived by several skills I learned from my friend Alex. He taught me some disguises and secret ways. I had the blue prints, but I burned them when the Russians were near me. I have the ideas, but it's all in my head. I'll work for your agency and help. I knew what we were doing was evil, but kept on because of the money. I escaped and now I will prevent War from killing and being operated by the Russians. I also know the ways of aborting it or go out of energy as you might say, but there is a very dangerous weapon equipped on the War. It is a weapon not even 50 years from now anyone would think of. 

The weapon is.." 

_Snip Snip! Snip Snip! _

"Ahhhhh!" 

"Security! In here now! Hurry! Swat on the roof of the other building northwest from her. Secure all buildings in this area. Go go go!" 

Fin went up to Mr. Gagner. He saw that he was shot twice. Once in the spine and other in the head. This guy had bad luck, as it seemed thought Fin. Fin grabbed his handgun. He went up to the window and opened the curtains. He opened the window and saw a dark figure moving north of the building of him. He shot at the figure, but missed as it ran. 

"Cowardly bastard…" 

Fin went over to the blankets and made a quick rope. He tied it around the doorknob of the bathroom next to the window. He let rest of it down and jumped. As he jumped he was swinging to a window of the 3rd floor. 

"Oh. I'm sorry. Didn't mean to break into your err…just go on with your fun time." 

Fin was embarrassed he interrupted a love session in process. Not bad looking women though he must admit. He ran to the door and went out. 

"Freeze!" 

He saw the dark figure going downstairs. He shot and ran after it with full speed. He jumped the stairs and caught up with the dark figure. He jumped and got on the dark figures back. Where are those damn Swat? He grabs his handgun, but gets it knocked off. The man hits back hard with his sniper. He gets ready to shoot, but it shot at the side before he gets the chance. Finally. Swat. 

"About damn time you guys came here. I was trying to get this guy down. It was like trying to tackle a bear and disconnect a bomb." 

Fin walks out the entrance and lights a cigarette. He walks across the building the hotel. He has his notes and that's good enough. Now to penetrate the Russians and get into their base without any problem. He sounded like other countries joined afterwards. There is nothing else he knows, but to just report to the government. 


End file.
